An escape from Reality
by Wolflower
Summary: The first Nightmare Before Christmas -- Demon Diary crossover, YAY! Raenef learns about Halloween and is involved with the unlikley; Details inside. Please R&R.
1. If I'm A Demon, Can I Dress Like One?

Eclipse placed down his book and took a quick glance around the main room. It's been awhile since he had sent Raenef to his room to read a lesson he wrote for him. Eclipse thought that maybe reading would be more efficient than verbally teaching the lessons to Raenef, face to face. How could anyone get so bored on how to go about choosing the proper torture techniques for specific victims and situations? Raenef Just has a soft heart; something Eclipse has been trying to harden up from day one. There is just one conclusion: his teachings just aren't working.  
  
It's been awkwardly silent for the past hour and a half. Even Chris and Erutis have kept from running around, banging on each other's heads. Perhaps he should go check on Master Raenef?  
  
With a decision made, Eclipse got up from his seat and placed two fingers on his forehead. "Go." He vanished suddenly, then found himself in front of the door to Raenef's room. He raised a fist and Knocked.  
  
"Master Raenef? Are you through reading?"  
  
No answer.  
  
Suspiciously, he turned the door handle and peeked into the room.  
  
"Master Raenef?" Empty... The vacancy seemed a little odd; he pushed the door open and took a step inside. "Mast-"  
  
"SUPRISE! HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!!"  
  
Eclipse had almost fallen over with Raenef's voice still stressing in his ear.  
  
Raenef's sparkling ear-to-ear grin suddenly turned into a frown of concern. "E-Eclipse? Are you okay?"  
  
Eclipse opened one of his eyes slightly, still having a void in his hearing. He straightened up. "Yes. I'm fin- Master Raenef! What. Are. You. wearing?" O_O  
  
Raenef pulled out his arms from his sides and looked down at his outfit, then back at Eclipse. He crossed his arms; His eyes narrowed, and puffed out his chest in sudden anger. "HOW DARE YOU ASK ME THE WRONG QUESTION, VERMIN!" Of course, it was only Raenef who had imagined lightening strikes behind him.. And only felt a few feet taller as well.  
  
"De..uhm." Was Eclipse's response. It took him a minute to get over his master's sudden 'demonic' tone. Before he could say anything, he was disturbed by the spitting laughter towards the far right.  
  
Chris shook his head with a stream of tears running from his eyes. He walked over towards Raenef and placed a hand on his shoulder "Rae, that just didn't work for you."  
  
"You can't speak for Eclipse!" Erutis was seen leaning backwards with her arms crossed tightly around her stomach. Tears sprung from her eyes like an angelic Garden fountain.  
  
Raenef watched them both cry a river. His eyes suddenly turned into tiny dots: He blinked, blinked again; then cocked his head towards Eclipse who just watched them, unmoved by their disturbed comments.  
  
Without a word, he raised his left hand to produce a flame and got the immediate response he wanted. Eclipse smiled slightly, satisfied now that Erutis and Chris had zipped their mouth shut. He cleared his throat and turned back to Raenef. "Now, what did you want me to ask, Master Raenef?"  
  
^_^ "Ask me 'what am I suppose to be?'"  
  
A sigh."Alright, what are you suppose to be?"  
  
"A demon!"  
  
"Oh, that's...@_@... A wHaT!?!" It was then when Eclipse realized Raenef's full outfit: a black velvet jacket/cape that fell all the way to the ground. He wore a high dark High collar maroon shirt underneath; fitting snuggly around his ribs then rested crinkled at his waist. He wore slimming black velvet pants which flared with shreds and holes towards his ankles. His neck was covered by a black choker accompanied by several layers of chains and a few heavy belts hung from his waist. All was complete with a black devil's tail and a pair of huge black and maroon dragon-like wings.  
  
"Y- You're dressed as a demon... What makes you think this is how demon's dress? Do I dress like this? Do you?"  
  
"Well, I could have dyed my hair grey, put on a red Kimono thingy, and slapped on some pointy dog-ears. But-"Raenef placed a finger on his chin and tilted his head upwards in thought.  
  
Poor eclipse was fed up with this nonsense. He slightly shook his head and heaved another sigh, trying not to allow his anger to show.  
  
****************************************************************** ****************************************************************** YAY-YAH! That's the first chapter, I hoped you enjoyed it! I actually have more typed out; it's just the matter of time and being able to get it up on Fanfic.net. But I promise! It will! Thanx for reading, Please R/R. ^_~  
  
~*Blaze*~ Guardian of the Wolves 


	2. The Candy Dispute

I don't own Demon Diary or NMBC they belong to their rightful owners. *grumbles* ******  
  
Erutis jumped up from behind Raenef and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Isn't his outfit cute?"  
  
"Hah! Cute? More like wicked!" Erutis and Raenef turned their heads towards the right, smiling, where Chris spoke with an obnoxious laughter.  
  
-__-x . Would probably be Eclipse's expression right about now. "Master Raenef, Did you not finish reading the lesson I wrote for you?"  
  
"what lesson?"  
  
About this point, Eclipse was trying very hard NOT to lash out his annoyance in a full out rage. He spoke with a stiff tone, "Master Raenef, I wrote you a 37 page lesson on proper ways of tormenting your captors. Did you even take a glance at it?"  
  
Raenef: *blink blink* "Uh.. I forgot about it."  
  
Eclipse was ready to scold him, but no words came from his mouth.  
  
Raenef smiled widely. "I will do it tomorrow, Today's Halloween!!!!"  
  
"Yeah Eclipse," Chris placed his hands on Raenef's shoulders. give'm a break."  
  
"YOU stay out of this!" Eclipse snapped. He closed his eyes and brushed back the hair from his forehead, and opened them again to find Raenef staring back with pitiful puppy eyes. Eclipse's eye slightly twitched. "Who told you about Halloween? It's nothing but a meaningless human event."  
  
@_@ *Gasp* "No it ain't!" Raenef cried. "It'sTheOneDayWhen TheSpiritsOfTheDeadCanComeBackAndScarePeopleAnd They.uh. ThePeopleNotTheGhosts. CanDressUpAndRunFrom HouseToHouseYelling 'PrickleFeet!' AndGetLots'aCandyAnd GooeyEyeballsAndOtherGoodies!"  
  
A deep breath ended the explanation and almost had Eclipse falling head over heals from stressing his hearing. "Uh- huh.. And so why is being out with dead people more important than working to become a demon Lord?"  
  
"No, No, No Rae, it's not 'prickle feet'.."  
  
Raenef gripped his head. "Oh Erutis! I knew I said it wrong, its 'Pickled feet' isn't it?"  
  
-____- ; "it's 'Trick or Treat'..."  
  
Raenef took a deep breath as if he were going to say something. ".."  
  
".Er..Master Raenef? Why don't you get out of that. erm. demon costume and start studding?"  
  
"Naw! I want to go 'Trick or Treating!' " *blink, blink* "Where's your costume, Eclipse?"  
  
"If you don't mind, I would like to stay the way I am."  
  
"Yeah Eclipse, where's your costume?"  
  
Immediately, Chris's mouth was set on fire. He ran (and bounced) about the room fanning his mouth with his hand.  
  
"Eclipse! That ain't nice! 'Say your sorry'!"  
  
"Uh..." Eclipse glanced from the panicking Chris, over to a pitifully angry Raenef and a final stop at Erutis who anxiously waited to hear Eclipse's response.  
  
-____-; He raised a hand and doused Chris's mouth. "That's my apology."  
  
^_^ "Kay, let's go Trick 'er treating!"  
  
Erutis smiled and slapped Rae from the back. "let's go!"  
  
"Er. Erutis? Where's your costume?"  
  
"Ah..uh.." ^_^; "I'm Cosplaying as myself, Chris too, right..chris?" she shot a glance over to the poor -excuse-for-a cleric-in-training, nodding as he smoked from his mouth.  
  
Eclipse: ".."  
  
Raenef stared at them for a little before agreeing and running out of the room crying: "Yay! We're going to get some candy!!!!!!"  
  
Eclipse tilted his head up and shot a glare over Erutis and Chris, his eyes glowing under the shadow of his hair. "Dare to disrupt Master Raenef from his studies, did you not?"  
  
Erutis shivered slightly ::Ooh, he gives me the creeps.*gasp* I can't let him know that! I hope he doesn't read minds.Calm down Erutis::  
  
Raenef's voice was heard from down stairs. "C'mon! let's get candy!"  
  
"What did you do to him!?! Master Raenef is running around like a child in a 'demon' outfit yelling 'Candy'!"  
  
Raenef: "Cccaaannnddddyyyyy!"  
  
"A demon screaming candy is not courtship material! He will humiliate ::And me.:: himself if the Demon elders ever hear of this!"  
  
Chris placed his hand behind his head and put on an awkward smile. "heh heh heh, *sweat drop* "Well, he wants candy, you can't fight with that!!!"  
  
Erutis looked up towards Eclipse, doing her best to hide her fear.  
  
"Erutis, Chris! C'mon!"  
  
"Well," started the female knight. ::Poor Eclipse, He'll never get Raenef to be where he wants him if we keep pulling stunts like this on him:: "Duty calls, we must see to his needs."  
  
"Yep. That's so."  
  
Eclipse heaved a sigh as he placed the lay of his fingers onto his forehead. "Just make sure he comes back in one piece. He not well into his training to know who is out to hurt him."  
  
"It's alright Eclipse! He's in good hands! C'mon Erutis."  
  
Eclipse watched they quickly made a dash out of the room to escort a very excited Raenef to his first ever, night of 'Trick or Treating'.  
  
"Bye Eclipse! I'll bring you back a 'Dum Dum!' "  
  
A riot of laughter fell silent as a slam of the front door signified their leaving.  
  
The demon server gave a slight snort of disagreement with Raenef's last comment. " a 'Dum Dum'.. Who figured of ever hearing that from the mouth of a demon Lord?"  
  
*Inner Eclipse:: ^_^ I hope it's root beer::  
  
************************************* *************************************  
  
Hi! I hope you are all enjoying this Cuz I'm sure having such a fun time typing it ^_^ Thanx for reading! Please R/R and tell me what you think! 


	3. He's A Chick Magnet

In HalloweenTown:  
  
"Hey Lock," squeaked a high-pitched voice. "I think after 'trick or treating' we should capture someone and bring home with us."  
  
"Yeah, It's always fun to have a someone around whenever we have nut'n to do and make them squirm." A little ghoul announced with his infamous toothy- grin.  
  
"I WASN'T TALKING TO YOU, BARREL!"  
  
"Yeah! You keep out of this!" Cried the little devil boy as he continued to finish sharpening a Battle ax. He got up from where he was sitting and gave it an aimless swing, almost knocking off his sister's head.  
  
Shock ducked just in time to keep her head from rolling across the floor. "LOCK! YOU IDIOT! I STILL WANT TO KEEP MY HEAD INTACT IF THAT'S OKAY WITH YOU?!"  
  
"WELL, DON'T GET IN MY WAY!!!!"  
  
Barrel fell to the floor in laughter, kicking his legs hard.  
  
Shock sneered at both her brothers. Trying hard to resist leaping up onto them to give them a good punch in their jaws; But they had a lot to do and little time to do it in if they wanted to go to the human realm right before dusk; after all, it is Halloween night.  
  
"There!" Lock announced, throwing a bag full of anonymous stuff (A/N: ^_^ I like stuff!) over his shoulder." I'm ready...." His eyes wandered over to Shock who was just finishing throwing things in her own bag and then over to Barrel who was caught in a tangle of rope. -___- "I'm not related to any of you."  
  
"YOU ARE TOO!" the younger brother screeched.  
  
"Don't be an idiot, BARREL! He thinks he's too cool for us since he IS now a..."  
  
"DON'T FINISH THAT! IF YOU DO, I'LL KNOCK YOUR HEAD IN SO HARD, IT'LL.... IT'LL......"  
  
Shock eyes gleamed as she nodded at Barrel, who smiled back. She turned her head back to Lock and gave him an evil grin.  
  
Lock rolled up his sleeve and tightened his fist. If she even whispered 'It', he would be ready to pounce to give her a beating of her life.  
  
"Don't worry; I'm not going to say it Lock, You can relax." Shock joined her youngest brother in a giggle fest, leaving Lock with a questioning expression.  
  
Lock sensed what shock said was a lie; He knew they wouldn't let him be with more than a moment's peace if there is some way of tormenting him; That had always been the No. 1 rule between them. He had turned his back against them and cleared his throat, not letting his guard down.  
  
"Isn't that right, Barrel? I won't call him a 'Chick magnet'.... No not me, not at....."  
  
"NOOO! I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT!"  
  
"C'mon pretty boy! Gimmie your best hit!"  
  
Lock stormed over to his sister, and leaped up onto her. It wasn't long before Barrel had decided to join the fight. All three of them wrestled, bitten, punched and scratched each other as much as they could; it is not an uncommon sight.  
  
The name 'Chick Magnet' had stuck annoyingly to Lock when the little girls around Halloweentown had suddenly found it in their interests to follow him around and look as if they were madly in love with him. Poor Lock couldn't go anywhere without attracting a group of young females wherever he went.  
  
His siblings, always using Lock's situation as a way to torment him, had always teased about making a Lock fan-club, sell memberships and make earnings.  
  
Poor Lock had threatened them that if they ever did such a thing, he would sue them for the antiauthority use of the copyright of his name.  
  
"Alright!" Shock growled, standing up and doing her best to avoid the grasp of her brothers. "GET UP YOU IDIOTS! We must get going before it get any later!" Almost on command, the brothers quit their abuse upon each other and stood up.  
  
Although the fights have stopped, there was still negative energy about the room and it was hard to get finished what needed to be. But After a few minutes, they were all set and settled comfortably in their walking bathtub and headed to the human world. 


	4. Who Is To Slay Raenef?

"Well Raenef, where do you want to go?"  
  
"Uh.... How about the northern village? There are bound to be some great places to collect goodies there!"  
  
"M'k, Northern village it is!" Chris slapped a pillow case into Raenef's stomach. "Here,"  
  
"What's this for?"  
  
"What else? You'll need it to collect your candy in. I picked it up for you before we left the castle."  
  
^u^ "Thank you, Chris."  
  
"Eh," He said, shrugging with a slight smile. "Where would you be without me?"  
  
Erutis shot a glare over towards the cleric. "What are you going at!?! You were planning on destroying him, Demon slayer!"  
  
This caught Raenef's attention.  
  
"Oh Yeah? You're the one to talk, Oh! Brave Knight-who-earns valuation-by- slaying-demons!"  
  
"Yeah? So what If I do? At least My people hadn't started a war with the demons."  
  
At this time, Chris and Erutis were head-to-head, both intense and ready to take a chunk out of each other.  
  
"What do you mean, 'your people?' I am a cleric of...." "An' an enemy of the demon Lords! Admit it! You wanted to slay him!"  
  
"You did too!! You're the one who stormed into his castle and..."  
  
"GERRRRR!"  
  
A crying Raenef was squatting to the ground with his back against them, quivering in fear. "Stop scaring me!"  
  
Erutis suddenly took notice and walked over to him, patting the demon lord on the back. "There, There, Raenef. Nobody's going to hurt you!"  
  
Chris: *grumbles*  
  
Raenef looked up with the biggest watery-eyes. "Y-You sure?"  
  
Erutis smiled, "Do I ever doubt you?"  
  
Nodds.  
  
"Er.... Well forget I asked that, I promise this time. If your ever slay-ed, it wont be by my hands or Chris's. Right..... Chris?" *glare*  
  
Chris nodded with his nerve popping.  
  
"Okay then!" Raenef shouted, jumping up excitedly. "Lets go get some candy!"  
  
:: two hours later::  
  
"Raenef, I think we should get back, it's getting late."  
  
The demon lord agreed. "My bag is getting full......." He then began scrounging through his prize-collection of candy. "But....."  
  
"But what, Raenef?" Chris asked, standing on his tip-toes to get a better view of what was inside his bag.  
  
;____; "I didn't get a dum-dum for Eclipse! He'll be so disappointed!"  
  
WAHHHHHH! Chris fell to the ground with his feet in the air.  
  
^_^; "I'm sure Eclipse would be fine with any ol' piece of candy." Erutis assured, fanning her hand with quick motion.  
  
"Okay!"  
  
"Ooh! Look Chris!" Erutis cried, pointing to a little shop across the road. "Stay Here, Raenef. We'll be right back. I want to make up for what we said earlier about slaying you."  
  
Raenef cocked his head and waited for their return.  
  
**************Meanwhile*********************  
  
"I think we should get back." Lock said, swinging a bag full of candy over his shoulder.  
  
"But we haven't got a victim, Yet!!!" Barrel complained.  
  
"Oh yeah, huh? Well....... "Lock placed the grip of his had under his chin and glanced around...... There were plenty of people in the area, it wasn't as if the place was deserted or anything; but it was the mater of picking someone out. It couldn't just be anyone; with the art of Abduction, their prey had to be worth their while for one reason or another.  
  
"That one!" Shock cried, pointing to a slender 'Child' "Let's get her!"  
  
Lock glanced at her annoyingly. "She's too tall, can't you tell? She would fit in the bag!"  
  
"So? We've got rope! Lets grab 'er!" 


	5. I'm NOT A Girl!

Raenef heaved a sigh, and sat down his bag of candy, the weight of the bag had his hand falling asleep. He took a glace around and suddenly began to take notice that the people were slowly disappearing off the streets, It was getting late. What was taking them?  
  
He started towards the building Erutis and Chris disappeared into until a rustle of ground-level leaves had caught his attention. He turned around and stood still for a moment. "It must be a dog!" Raenef clapped his hands together and squatted to the ground. "Here doggie!"  
  
"Doggie!?! Does this kid have worms for brains or what?" Shock whispered.  
  
"Shut up and grab her!"  
  
WHAM.  
  
Raenef soon found he slammed back-side into the ground as a sudden rush of rope and tape restraint his body. He didn't even have time to think, and by the time he got his thought straight, he was being dragged to the bushes by a scary little group of trick-or-treaters, he assumed.  
  
"Uh.... Where are you taking me?"  
  
"Shut up! Don't talk!"  
  
"I told you we should have brought a gag."  
  
He group began to fight over who should have brought what, as they dragged their prey to their strange mobile hiding in the darkness. Raenef lifted up his head to get a better view of what was ahead. The Trio Stopped.  
  
"Stupid!" Shock cried, nudging Raenef's side with her foot. "What kind of person did we kidnap? She doesn't even cry in fear or even for help. C'mon! Beg for your life!"  
  
"Uh.....I'm a....."  
  
"Shut up Shock, He'll start begging for his life once we get'em home. Bathtub, C'mere." Lock Called, waving with one hand. The Bathtub took a few steps and obeyed command, wobbling over to the group.  
  
"COOL! A WALKING BATH-TUB!" Raenef Cried excitedly. "IV'E NEVER RODE IN ONE BEFORE! WAIT UNTIL I TELL ECLIPSE!"  
  
They aimlessly threw Raenef into the tub and jumped in with him. Then Bathtub was off to the Cemetery.  
  
"YEAH! FEILD TRIP! I got butterflies 'cus I'm so excited. where are we going?"  
  
-___-;" Great.... We had to get someone who's excited about being kidnapped." Shock sighed.  
  
"We can still use 'er, can we?" Barrel asked.  
  
"We've got her now....." Lock groaned.  
  
"Uh.... I'm not a..."  
  
"Shut up you!" Shock cried, "Start acting like a real victim! Scream, Beg for mercy, squirm until you've tired yourself out. THIS ISN'T SOMETHING TO BE EXCITED ABOUT! DON'T YOU GET IT?"  
  
"I think she's upset, Lock." Barrel whispered with his brother agreeing.  
  
"....You're being Kidnapped! Abducted!"  
  
".... So this isn't a field trip?"  
  
"NO!" All three choired.  
  
;_____; "what a disappointment."  
  
"Shouldn't we bag her?" Barrel asked.  
  
Lock lowered one eyebrow. "What the point of that? She's already tied up!"  
  
"I'm a....." Poor Raenef couldn't get a word in inch-wise.  
  
"....Just for fun." Barrel finished.  
  
Shock and Lock glanced at each other and shrugged. "why not?"  
  
The bottom panels of a stone-angel memorial in the human graveyard had flew open to reveal a staircase leading underground. The bathtub had entered and descended into the staircase, leaving the doors to shut behind it.  
  
By the time it approached an exit to the other side, Raenef was already stuffed in the bag (with his head and shoulders emerging through the top) and the sun just rising to meet them at the tallest peak of the valley.  
  
"Uh..... is this really necessary?" Raenef asked, looking over to see what exactly he was in. "There's something gooey in here....." TT_TT  
  
"Hah Hah! Don't you wish we hadn't found you, Girl?" Shock laughed with glee.  
  
"Um..... I wouldn't mind it, that is, if you would stop calling me a girl."  
  
"Okay then, what's your name?" Lock asked.  
  
"Raenef."  
  
All three siblings shot a glance at their hostage and grimaced; It wasn't long before all three started laughing their heads off.  
  
"What Kind of name for a girl is that?" Barrel squeaked pathetically.  
  
"That's cuz I'm not."  
  
Silence.  
  
"Why did you stop laughing?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Um, could you get me out of this bag? It's getting hot...."  
  
"You- YOU'RE A GUY?!?!" Lock cried, finally breaking noise level.  
  
_ "I get that a lot......."  
  
*more Hysterical laughter*  
  
"Well.... At least I don't turn into a girl when splashed with COLD WATER!"  
  
"....... Who's stupid enough to do that?"  
  
"Hey, did you know your sun is shaped like a pumpkin?"  
  
"......"  
  
"And why is the sky and everything so grayish?"  
  
-___-x "Is that all you do is 'ask questions?" Shock asked with an irritated voice.  
  
"So he's a guy who we thought was a girl and is a complete Moron...."  
  
"Heh... You're the one to talk, Barrel." Lock growled.  
  
"IT'S NOT MY FAULT YOU'VE CAPTURED AN IDIOT!"  
  
"Shut up, both of you, we're almost there." Shock snapped. "And is a good thing too, the sun is coming up and everyone will be rising soon.... We don't wanna get caught, do we?"  
  
"Sheesh, Alright; nothing to get nasty about."  
  
And 'there' they were. Raenef glanced up in awe as a darkened tree house towered over them. The bathtub made its way up the path way leading to the back of the house. And once inside, the Barrel had jumped out of the tub and shut the door behind them. 


	6. We Lost Raenef!

"Aw c'mon Chris, We owe it to him!" Erutis Begged, Ash she pushed Chris from the store. "It still cost us money. MY MONEY!"  
  
"Tsk, Tsk. You're so selfish."  
  
"heh.... Yeah. I still don't see what a demon is going to do with a pet fish."  
  
"C'mon! this is Raenef We're talking about....... Speaking of Raenef, where did we park him?"  
  
Chris suddenly gasped when Raenef wasn't where they left him. "Aw, where'd he go?"  
  
They quickly ran to an empty spot, With Chris stepping upon a few pieces of candy. "RAENEF!?!?!"  
  
"RRAAAAEEENNNEEEFFFFFF!"  
  
"RAE! PLEASE ANSWER! Oh! Rest Assure, Eclipse is gonna Kill us when he finds out we've lost his liege."  
  
Proceeding in their panic, they hadn't noticed the elderly who had approached them from the side. " Excuse me......."  
  
"RAENEF!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Excuse me there feller........ Did you say you lost a friend?"  
  
"RRRAAAAEEEEEEE......"  
  
Erutis elbowed Chris. "Shut up! Yes... Yes we did. Did you see him?"  
  
"You mean that girl with the blue hair?"  
  
"No, that's a 'he'. Where did he go?"  
  
"I- I'm not sure. "The old man said in a rough, quivering voice. "A trio of younger fellers' came and grabbed him..... took him into the cemetery, I reckon."  
  
"Thank you! C'mon Chris, We've got to find him before Eclipse comes looking for us!"  
  
"Too late."  
  
Both Chris and Erutis jumped and were caught frozen as the moon's glow had cast a dark shadow over them. Chris looked Up and noticed that the elderly was long gone. As quick as the Shadow enveloped them, they knew who was over them.  
  
"Oh, Hi Eclipse! We were just......"  
  
"Never mind that, We must find Lord Raenef As soon as we can."  
  
"Oh. You've heard about that...." Chris added flatly.  
  
Eclipse shot a paralyzing glare over towards the Cleric and held a flame in his hand and got immediate response. "Now, let's find Master Raenef or I will personally rid the Earth of you two."  
  
"Hehehehe.... Don't worry, Eclipse, We'll find your liege." Erutis said, regretting what would happen if they ......didn't.  
  
Eclipse had sent them ahead to the cemetery to see if they could find some clues to see as too where he could have went.  
  
"Why would Rae disappear with some people he didn't know?" Erutis whispered to Chris as they entered through the gates of the cemetery.  
  
"Who knows.... Maybe they had a 'dum-dum'"  
  
Erutis had landed her hand across his head. "This is no time to make jokes! Raenef could be in trouble and we don't even know how to get to him!"  
  
"Have you found a way to him yet?" Eclipse asked, once again, his shadow casting the moonlight from him.  
  
^_^; "Eh... Not exactly"  
  
" Well, we can't really be wasting anymore time, He could be in trouble. Keep looking, I'll be back." With that said, Eclipse placed two fingers to his forehead with a sharp "Go."  
  
"Well.... WAIT! What about........"  
  
-_____-; "Give it up, Chris. He can't hear you now."  
  
"Oh Yeah? Well......."  
  
*BONK*  
  
"Ow! Hey, watch where you swing that bag of candy, Erutis, you almost made a dent in my head!"  
  
"Oops.... Did I? That's funny, I thought I'd make a dent for sure!"  
  
"Was that supposed to be funny? Cus I'm not laughing."  
  
Erutis had reached into her bag of candy, Ignoring Chris as she searched for a 'dum-dum.'  
  
"Here Rae........" She called, bending down and waving a 'dum-dum' in front of her.  
  
Chris lifted and eyed Erutis from over his shoulder. "What are you DOING?"  
  
"...Calling Raenef, why?"  
  
-______-;"With a piece of Candy?"  
  
"^_^ Of couse. He likes 'dum-dums' "  
  
"What are you, Deaf? He wants the candy for Eclipse!? Not for himself!" And this time, Chris had successfully landed a hit with his candy bag across Erutis's head.  
  
"GAH! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" She screamed, Trying to keep herself from falling over.  
  
"For Earlier, Remem-"  
  
*BONK*  
  
"ACK." Chris Yelped, catching a view of a lolli bouncing off of his head. "WHAT? A DUM-DUM!? Popcorn flavored? EWWW! THROW IT AT RAENEF, NOT ME!"  
  
"RAENEF ISN'T HERE!!!!!!!"  
  
"Shut up and keep looking! Eclipse will have you on a skewer for sure If we don't find anything...."  
  
"Yeah, he sure. WAIT!?! I'M NOT SOLELY TAKING BLAM EFOR EVERYTHING!"  
  
"YEAH?" She snorted, leaning her body upon a monumental stone-angel, "I don't see you....GAH!"  
  
Chris suddenly turn his head around, removing his eyes from Erutis and at the last millisecond, seeing her suddenly fall, then took another quick glance, resulting on a double-take. His gaze lowered to Erutis who fell hard on her butt and then took note of the presented blackened hole where she was leaning.  
  
"Oh great, You broke it. You'll have to replace that, you know."  
  
"Ahoooo, my butt...wait. What do you mean...... PHEW! GAH CHRIS !?! What did you eat?" She cried, covering her nose with the end of her cape. And of Course, she was oblivious to the 'hole' behind her.  
  
"Moron, TURN AROUND!"  
  
Erutis turned her head and took note of the 'hole' in the angel monument, "Uh, I DID BREAK IT!" She jumped up and shrieked in horror. "NOOOOO! HOW AM I DONNA PAY FOR THAT?!"  
  
"For one thing, SHUT UP! It's not broken, It's a staircase; And two, I think Raenef's cotton fluff is rubbing off on you."  
  
"No he's not! Anyways, Should we wait until Eclipse Returns or should we......" Erutis stopped and glanced from the staircase, over to Chris.  
  
"I think we should......"  
  
A sudden rush of cold air had kept the cleric from finishing his suggestion. "WERE you planning on continuing without me?"  
  
"Oh Eclipse! Where did you go?" the Knight asked, turned around to face the Demon servant.  
  
"It's none of your concern, I just-"  
  
"Sheesh, I was just asking."  
  
"So should we go?"  
  
-____-X "I believe we should descend. It's the only chance we have to likely find some clue that would lead us to Master Raenef."  
  
^_^b "Ok! Lets go!" Erutis cried, being the first to step into the staircase.  
  
*Thunk*  
  
"OUCH!"  
  
O_O; "What did you do?" Chris asked.  
  
"I hit my head going down the stairs. Careful Eclipse, Your taller than I am." She called from the dark of the pit.  
  
Chris Sighed. "You really are picking up on Raenef's rainbow radiance."  
  
Eclipse slightly twitched, knowing horrifically that it suited his DEMON liege very well. "Don't mention that again, Chris."  
  
Chris slightly smiled, "What? Can't stand the fact that your lord is a rainbow chimer?"  
  
"As a matter of fact-"  
  
"Hey, you guys coming or what?" Erutis cried. "Hey Eclipse, I think you should lead."  
  
o.O "If there a problem?" He slightly shouted so she can hear him.  
  
"Yeah, it's pitched dark, Can't see anything!"  
  
Eclipse sighed. "Very well," He passed Chris, lighting a flame in the palm of his left hand and headed down the stairs. Chris Followed.  
  
**************** **************** Wow, that was a long one! ^_^ Well, that's all I have right now, I'm working on the other chapters, though I have no clue how I'm going to continue. If anyone has any suggestions, please let me know! Thanx for reading! Please R&R! ~*Blaze*~ Goddess Of The Wolves 


	7. Settling In

Just a reminder, I don't own NMBC or Demon Diary or it's blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, and all that black peppered spaghetti sauce. Nobody sue me! This will probably be the last time I write a Blah, blah, blah. Please don't hate me! I like Blah, blah, blahs too!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*Uh.... Is this.... Really necessary?" Raenef asked as he felt utterly ridiculous being hung upside down with his legs tied to the ceiling and his arms tied to the floor of the tree-house. He tried to lift his head so he can see what the heck the little demons (not taken literally) were planning on doing with him. "ACK! I'm getting a head-rush! Get me down!"  
  
He heard high-pitched chuckles coming from the side and from the back as the little witch-girl walked towards his head so he could see her better.  
  
"We're not letting you go, so why don't you enjoy your time here and make yourself comfortable."  
  
"Is getting a head-rush part of getting comfy?"  
  
"Are you comfortable?" Lock asked, joining his sister.  
  
"Not with a head-rush....."  
  
"GOOD!"  
  
More laughter.  
  
;___; "..... You guys are mean!"  
  
"We know, thank you!" Shock added between gasps of breath.  
  
"what are we gonna do with 'em?" Barrel asked to anyone who was willing to give an answer. "I say we throw rocks at him!"  
  
"Rocks don't agree with me, I should let you know..."  
  
"Naho.... We should see what would happen if we were to tie him up in the upper room for a few weeks with the bats and then....."  
  
"My blood isn't good for......!"  
  
"What do you want to do, Lock, Kill 'em?"  
  
"Yeah! I agree with the girl! Besides, I won't die that easily!"  
  
"Hey!" Shock snapped sharply turning to Raenef. "My name is Shock, Not 'girl'!  
  
"An' I'm Barrel."  
  
"Lock"  
  
"..... and you said I had a weird name."  
  
"LET'S BEAT HIM UP!"  
  
"You can't beat me up!" Raenef cried. Hopelessly watching as his captors came at him with sticks, scythes, and slingshots in their hands. Raenef tried to struggle free with an end result of the foot binds snapping loose and a head-throbbing fall to the ground. With Lock already holding his scythe above his head, he suddenly tripped when Barrel jumped out of the way before Raenef had a chance to fall on him.  
  
"Hold it Lock!" Shock cried, watching her devil-brother fall forward, cutting Raenef's arm restraints.  
  
Raenef, of course, immediately got up and began to hobble away. But with his ankles and wrists still tied together, he didn't quite get as far away from this place as he would have liked "Gyah! I'm coming Eclipse! Wait for me!"  
  
"No! Good going Lock, he's getting away!"  
  
"Well, do something besides crying about it! I can't get up at this moment, BARREL!"  
  
"Way ahead of you all..." Shock added, grabbing her sling-shot and loading it with a ball of heavy iron. "Oh no you don't, your staying here!"  
  
By the time Raenef could turn to see how far they were behind him, something hard had bellowed him in the head, forcing the impact to knock him off balance and turning the chaos sight into complete darkness.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
My apologies going out for not updating right away, I hadn't had time to type anymore to the story, but it looks as if I'm back on track now! A 'Thanx' to Setsuna and InsaneChildFanfic for reviewing my story! And thanx as well for the suggestions, my fellow goddess. ^_^ I may go ahead and use a few of them. Raenef will be using the 'Dark Arrow' spell, no doubt about that! I already have some kind on ending typed out and set to the side. However, I'm not sure if I'll be using it or not, it all depends what direction the story goes and I'm always open to more suggestions. If I don't use it, then perhaps I'll do an 'alternate ending' or an add-on... er... something... Um... yeah. Thanx to all who where bored enough to read my story and please, please, PLEASE R&R! *puts on puppy eyes* 


	8. How To Torture A Demon Servant

Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah ..... Sorry, I lied, I couldn't resist! ~_^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chris had been following Eclipse quietly (for once) through the articulated- narrowed path. Perhaps that was do to the fact that Eclipse had threatened to kill him is he kept up his babbling much longer. Poor Eclipse had Chris's voice ringing his ear even when was forced to stopped talking.  
  
"How much farther do we have to go, Eclipse?"  
  
"Like how is he suppose to know, Erutis? I'm sure Eclipse hadn't been here before!"  
  
"Shut up Chris, I wasn't asking you. Besides, Maybe Eclipse can see something that I can't. He's the one in the front."  
  
All Eclipse could at this point is sigh and try to focus his hearing, elsewhere. If he were to tear them both apart, Raenef wouldn't allow him to hear the end of it, That is, if they would ever be able to find him. "Master Raenef....." He whispered with a slight tug at his heart. He tried not to think of the worst, though it was heavily taunting.  
  
Erutis had shattered his concentration with a: 'Hey Eclipse, what's ahead?' He didn't know to be angry or be most relived for this sudden interruption. Whichever case his emotions ride on, he had faith in Raenef and knew in his mind that if all else fails of his rescue he would at least be able to keep himself in one piece.  
  
"I have a feeling we may be close to an exit, Erutis."  
  
"Good." She answered with a slight shiver in her voice. "I'm not sure how much I can take more of this tunnel thing. It is so disgusting. I mean we are kicking skeletal remains away as we walk through these gunk-caked walls...."  
  
"Stop you're complaining, Erutis. It isn't like you so shut up!"  
  
__O "Fine. I see how it is... Remind me to knock in your head the next time you complain the food isn't right...."  
  
Eclipse slightly twitched. "Be glad I never hear you complain, HUMAN! I'm the one that does all the cooking.... Be grateful I don't throw you in the oven..."  
  
"Erutis is the one putting words in my mouth, I never said I didn't like your cooking!"  
  
"Oh no? So what do you call it when I see you poking at your shark-fin with your rice-serving chop sticks and pretending you are stabbing a demon body? Oh but of couse you never take a bite of it afterwards, then again why would......."  
  
"ENOUGH!" Eclipse shouted, raising clutched fists up to his ears. Both Chris and Erutis had stopped dead in their tracks, shocked by the sudden burst. The flame which lighted their Pathway and dimmed out, obviously, leaving the demon to heave a heavy sigh and slowly lowering his fists, leaving one palm-side up to re-store the flame.  
  
"Sheesh, what's the matter with you, Eclipse?" Erutis asked with obvious disrespect.  
  
"If you both don't keep your mouth's shut until come to this tunnel's end, I will personally rid the world of you and with a great deal of pleasure."  
  
"well fine, all you had to do is...."  
  
"DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND, CLERIC? I AM TIRED OF LISTENING TO BOTH OF YOUR ITIODIC NOISE!"  
  
... and Not a sound was made. ::Respect:: Eclipse thought with irritation. :: I demand respect:: "Now, shall we continue? I believe we are almost there." He asked a couple of disagreeing faces. Then the continued down the narrowed path.  
  
".... Stupid demon." The knight mumbled what she thought was silently whispered. Chris elbowed her in the side of her rib cage.  
  
"What was that, HUMAN?" Eclipse snapped, turning back around. Erutis of course, just shrugged, smiled and shook her head; Chris just glared at her.  
  
A sharp eye was kept on her until Eclipse had made a full turn-around to continue their destination.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sorry my chapters are so short! ~_~ 


	9. Candy War

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*thwack!* *Bonk* *thwack* *ping*  
  
Raenef awoke to a throbbing headache. He moaned and slightly stirred, forcing himself to sit up. Something then hit him in his side and he jerked up. *BAM!* "AOWCH!" Raenef cried out. He immediately went to cover his head with a hand and tilted it sideways to look up with one eye. He then had realized his head had met the ceiling in a painful introduction. Again, something hard had hit him in the cheek. "ACK!" then he felt it fall in his lap.... Bazooka gum? At the same time, he had took notice of his undersized prison; too low for his sitting height and too small for any leg room. With such confused matter at hand, he scooted his upper body downwards and drawn his knees further into his chest.  
  
A very familiar sound of laughter came from his far right; the demon lord was able to see his captors pointing, laughing, and kicking their legs in amusement. In their hands were sling-shots made from wishbones and rubber bands; Candy was spilling out of bags onto their shoes and feet.  
  
"Tehehehehe, your funny!" The witch cried out in spitting laughter. She bent down and picked up a piece of candy.  
  
TT_TT "I want to go home! I hate Halloween." *thwack* "ow!"  
  
"Aawwww, surely you don't mean that?"  
  
...Nods and waterfall tears.  
  
"You're pretty pathetic, did you know that?" Lock stated, getting up from his seat near the base of a catapult.  
  
::I'm starting to believe that.....:: The demon lord thought, remembering a few times in the past when other's noted his pansy-like attitude. He couldn't help it though, that's just how he is.... Perhaps he isn't cutout for this demon lordship stuff. And tonight is the poof of that: He allowed himself to be kidnapped by three little runts, stuffed in a cage, and used as a target practice. What would he give just to see Eclipse and the others bursting through those doors, coming to his rescue? But with the fact that Nobody knows where he is had forced Raenef to loose all hope. Of course, this would be a good excuse for Eclipse to find a new replacement to rule what-would-be Raenef's demon realm...  
  
"HEY YOU! WAKE UP!" Lock shouted, picking up a handful of candy and threw it with tremendous force at his captor.  
  
"STOP THROWING THINGS AT ME!!!!!" Raenef cried, angered that his self-pity thoughts were disturbed. He picked up the Bazooka-gum in his lap and chucked it back, hitting Barrel in the head.  
  
"Ow! Hey!!! You aren't supposed to throw things back! ...um... is he Lock?"  
  
"No he's not! Prisoner's aren't supposed to fight back, you dork, don't you know anything!?"  
  
"SHUT UP! Both of you," Shock snapped with agitation, hitting her brothers across their heads.  
  
"HEY DON'T HIT ME!!" The boys yelped in a choir. They glared angrily at each other then decided to lunge at each other's throats.  
  
"DON'T COPY ME! OW! LET GO OF MY TAIL!"  
  
It wasn't long before Shock ad decided to join the head banging, limb pulling and teeth snapping.  
  
"....." Was All Raenef could say. How odd this image was. All he did was threw a piece of candy at them and they turned on each other.... "This is fun!!" He looked around for another piece of candy to throw at them. He felt around and randomly picked up a lolli. Before he aimed to throw it, he suddenly realized it was a Root Beer Dum-Dum. His eyes widened and gasped ::This must be my lucky day!!!!:: As little room as he had to even 'sit' in his space, he had somehow managed to pocket it and then immediately began to feel around for another piece of candy.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That's all for now, I better leave before my head explodes. This heat is killing me! X_____X = yeah, something like that.... Thanx to all who read this story of stuff and what more can I ask for than a itsy-bitsy little tiny review? ;____; Please? This story is still under construction, More to come, Promise! 


End file.
